Souls Forsaken
by Shinigami no Tenshi
Summary: G-guys find their loves but they must go all through the time-space continuum. Might get a higher rating in future chapters. R


Souls Forsaken  
Chapter 1: Frozen in Time  
  
Hi! This is my first fic. Finally got it up! Please no flames, be nice, constructive criticism welcome. First chapter kinda weird, hopefully better in the next chapters.  
*Looks at a list held in hand* According to a list of things that I own, I do not own the Gundam Wing stuff. Darn, I thought that was on there! Oh well, I'll screw with their lives anyway. I do own one character in this fic though, it's Kat. I have five girls running around like ninnies in this story, but I guess the other four girls are owned by their human counterparts in real life. I sincerely apologize for any OOC-ness.  
Enough with the preliminaries, on with the show!  
***  
"Duo! Get back here with my camera!"  
  
"Gadda catch me first babe!"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will!" Jolena jumped from the overstuffed couch, chasing Duo around a very roomy and very expensive living room.  
  
"Please try not to break anything this time Duo. My sisters would kill me if they found anything else broken." Quatre, who was playing a game of checkers with Tora, said his piece and went back to the game.   
  
Duo laughed like a maniac as Jolena made a grab for his hair, missed, and went sprawling over Kat, who was reading a book.  
  
"Ahh! Get off of me!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Jolena hurried to get off of one of her best friends and went back to chasing Duo.  
  
"I think my ribs are broken," Kat said jokingly.  
  
"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" A monotone voice spoke from under the bookcase.  
  
Kat threw her book at the owner of the voice. "I'll take that as sarcasm."  
  
Heero threw the book back, "What makes you think I wasn't being serious?"  
  
" 'Cause you're not like that," she responded, throwing the book yet again.   
  
Heero put the book in the correct spot on the bookcase.  
  
"Hey, I was reading that!"  
  
"No, you were throwing it. In any rate, oh well." Heero shrugged his shoulders in an I-don't-really-care expression, then spotting a chess set, said, " Care for a game?"  
  
"Oh no, I know how easily you can beat me, I'm not even a challenge."  
  
"Well Kat, that's not really fair, after all, you've only played like two games in your whole life." Leanne offered logically as she confiscated the now empty couch.  
  
"I agree, really, you're not that bad for an inexperienced player." Heero started setting up the pieces on the chessboard.  
  
Wufei entered from the kitchen with a bottle of water.  
  
"How was the workout, koi?" asked Leanne.  
  
"Very refreshing, aino-chan." (Sweetheart)  
  
This stopped Duo in his tracks. "Wu-man! You said that about a girl? Of all people, you?! You used to call every girl 'onna', even 'weak onna', and now you're calling her 'sweetheart?!'"  
  
"People change," was all Wufei responded as he sat beside Leanne.  
  
"Whom do you mean?" Duo asked, "you, her, or you both? OW!" He was tackled to the ground by Jolena.  
  
Jolena snatched the camera away and hit Duo lightly, " You're supposed to be a Gundam pilot, shape up!" Duo tried getting away, only to be pulled back by Jolena, and then they started to wrestle.  
  
"Oh chess, does anyone mind if I play?" Wufei had spotted the chess set.  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"Tenshi!" (Angel) Heero got a bit ticked off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want *you* to learn to play chess!"  
  
"Oh, so I'll watch and learn. *Please*?" Kat said, laying on the floor and using Heero's thigh as a pillow.  
  
Heero groaned. "Oh, all right. Why is it I can't refuse you, tenshi?"  
  
Duo and Jolena had stopped wrestling and Duo was lying on the floor with Jo's head on his chest. He looked quite content to lie there, drawing a hand through Jo's hair. " Probably the same reason I can't resist her. I never thought I'd see the day Heero was thwarted by another person. But I guess he's only human. Had to happen sooner or later. Aaah, who knew it wouldn't have been in fighting, but in romance?!!"  
  
"Duo!!!" Kat didn't know what else to say.  
  
Heero reached behind his body to a pillow discarded from the couch. Throwing it at Duo, he said, "Thwarted huh?"  
  
The pillow soared through the room, barely clearing Jo, then it was caught by Duo before it hit him, and he stuffed under his head. "Aw, thanks buddy, I needed that."  
  
"Well, go on, make your moves!" Kat was impatient to see the chess game underway.  
  
If one was standing outside the house, one would hear the softest of clicks, a slight rustling as someone jumped from a tree, and a barely audible whisper, saying, "Oh, don't worry, I already did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, come in."  
  
"I have what you required sir."  
  
"Oh? So you have successfully found the Pilots' safehouse?"  
  
"Yes sir. There is only one problem, sir."  
  
Zechs raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, and what's that?"  
  
"There seems to be four or five young ladies living there, sir."  
  
"I don't see any problem with that, this could even be used to our advantage, continue."  
  
"Well sir, they seem to have been born over two hundred years ago, sir."  
  
"What?!" Zechs was flabbergasted. "You're sure?"  
  
"I was the one who took the pictures and found the files of the young ladies, sir."  
  
"Hmm. Did you observe the relationships of the pilots and the girls?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They were close sir. They were wrestling and laying on each other sir."  
  
"Give me that file." The soldier did as told. "Dismissed." The soldier saluted and then was gone.  
  
"There must be a some logical reason for all this," Zechs stated, "there just has to be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
Zechs came out of his office and assembled thirty-six of his soldiers to go on a mission. If the files he had received were correct, the girls were, in fact, born over two hundred years ago. He didn't see how the ladies could do this, but one thing he was sure of was that he and his people going to go back in time to stop anything before it could even get started.  
  
"Soldier," he barked, "report to the briefing room in five minutes for a new mission."  
  
"Yes sir," Trowa said, this disguise as an OZ soldier getting him prime top secret information for the Gundam Pilots. (A.N: Secret agent man, secret agent man! Sorry, I've heard that song waaay too many times today.)  
  
Trowa was the first in the briefing room, apparently OZ held him in high regard. He sat in the back of the plain looking room, staring at the huge screen at the front of the room. //Perhaps they'll make this a bit interesting,// he thought,// and put in a nice presentation. Others soon filed in.  
  
"Soldiers," Zechs entered and began the explanation of the new mission. "This mission is highly top secret. You may think this mission is completely absurd, but this mission is as real as anything could possibly be. Mission: go back in time to A.D. 2002 and kill five young rebel girls. Their names are: Katherine Rashida, Jolena Atwater, Ashley Remington, Tora Karew, and Leanne Wong. If you do not accept, there are the doors, no one will think any less of you if you leave now."  
  
Trowa got up and left. //So,// he thought, //they have found our friends out and are seeking to destroy their past lives to ensure their future lives do not end up here. They are hoping that that will hurt us in some way. Now, what do we do about it?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. What will the G-guys do to save their friends, if they can save them? What will happen to the girls? And what am I having for dinner? That reminds me, I'm terribly hungry. I'll let you review while I eat.   
Until next time! 


End file.
